


Sweet Release

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, SWAT (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brian Gamble - Freeform, F/M, Oral, SWAT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian comes home after running into his ex partner Jim Street at the bar. His mind is wild and angry and he needs a release only his wife Brooke can help him with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after watching SWAT and my mind wondering what Brian had done after running into Street at the bar. More history of Brian and Brooke's relationship will be coming soon.

Brian slammed the door behind him his anger about seeing his back stabbing pathetic excuse of an ex partner in the bar still surging through him. He walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the freezer, ripping the cap off and taking a long sip trying to calm the voices that were screaming in his head. He still couldn't believe Street had the balls to show his fucking face around his bar after all this time and still acting like he did nothing. He took another sip of the cool liquor, spinning around when he heard the creek of the floor behind him. His eyes grew dark as he looked upon his beautiful wife standing in the doorway dressed in nothing but one of his t-shirts, she always looked so sexy in his shirts and they always smelt of her. 

Brooke rubbed her tired eyes her vision beginning to focus. The kitchen was dark but she could tell Brian was in particularly bad shape she hadn't seen him in this bad of shape since the day he quit SWAT. She could feel his stare burning into her making her feel like a lamb being stalked by a lion. Brian set the bottle down on the table and walked slowly over to Brooke, knowing exactly what he needed to calm the voices in his head. Brooke always had a way of taming his demons and making the outside world melt away when he was with her. It was something she had done for him since the day they met all those years ago in Texas. 

Brian snaked his arm around her waist pulling her hard against his chest. His lips devouring hers like they were his special kind of drug one he could never get enough of. Brooke softly moaned into his mouth as he pushed her against the wall. His hands slipping under her shirt breaking from her lips long enough to pull it off of her. Cupping her face in his strong hands he stared into her hypnotic blue eye as they glowed in the moon light, the outside world fading away as they kissed. These were not like the chased and innocent kisses they once shared as teenagers these were hot, passionate and now full of his need for her. 

He dropped to his knees in front of her running his face up between her thighs breathing in her sweet intoxicating scent, needing to get drunk off something more than whiskey. She draped her leg over his shoulder, her hands finding their way down to his hair, fingers gripping tight as his hot mouth made contact on her cool skin. His tongue slipping between her folds flicking her little bud of nerves, eliciting soft whimpers of pleasure from her. He flattened his tongue taking long slow teasing licks, lapping up her sweet nectar now getting drunk off her. He grabs her ass pulling her closer burying his face deeper between her legs, pushing his tongue inside her slick cunt her, wetness dripping down his chin as he devoured her. His moans sending delicious vibrations through her body. 

He replaced his tongue with two of his long thick fingers slowly sliding them insider her, hitting all her sweet spots. Her hips rolling against his hand forcing them deeper inside her. Brian peaked up at her watching her body writhing from his touch. His mouth sucking and nipping at her throbbing bundle of nerves and she's coming her pussy pulsating down along his fingers. Her moans filling the quiet night air, holding his mouth in place while his tongue soothes her aftershocks. He gives her one last slow soothing lick then reluctantly stands up, sliding his hands along her ass and pulling her to him. His lips crashing against hers, it's deep and messy and she can taste a mix of her and whiskey on his tongue. His cock now aching with need. She reaches between them working his pants open yanking them down his hips, swallowing his moans as she wraps her hand around his cock stroking his thick length. 

Brooke breaks from his lips slowing sinking down to her knees. Brian pulls his shirt off, watching her every move his cock twitching with excitement. She looks up at him through her lashes admiring his god like body. A sly sexy grin tugging at her lips just before running her tongue up his exquisite length, teasingly swirling her tongue around him. She parts her lips taking every inch of him with ease, feeling him nudging the back of her throat. He sweeps her hair to the side giving him a better view, running his hand along her hollowed cheek as she works him like her very own special lollipop. His breath is ragged and on the edge of coming, his moans growing louder and almost pleading for her to let him come. Brooke pulls back not wanting him to come until he's inside her. Brian pulls her up off the floor, pressing her against the wall he lifts her up wrapping her long legs around his waist, letting out a ragged breath as she sinks down onto him until he's fully buried deep inside her. 

She softly purrs as he fucks up into her. Her body humming as he whispers in her ear "that's it mama let me feel you come all over my cock" he keeps his pace steady and hard feeling her getting close to the brink again. She wraps her arms up around his sweat laced shoulders, nails digging into his skin as she cries out the pleasure crashing over her like ocean waves. He muffles her cries with his mouth kissing and sucking her sweet soft lips, feeling himself coming inside her, hot and wet filling her with every last drop of himself. His body shuddering as his sweet release washes over him. 

Brian sets her back on her feet still holding her in his arms kissing her softly and caressing damp skin, his mind finally at ease. Brooke breaks from his lips her concerns about him taking over "do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly. I think I'd rather keeping fucking my wife until I feel better." He replied running his hand through his hair. 

"As wonderful as that sounds it's just a bandaid for what really eating at you. I know you better than anyone else in this world and I know you will let this eat away at you until it destroys you." She said watching him grab the bottle of whiskey, chugging it down. "I know you saw Street tonight. Jessa texted me after you left the bar. I know you are still angry with him for what happened." 

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about him and everything that happened that day. He was suppose to have my back and instead he threw me to the wolves for a fucking paycheck. I lost everything because of him." He growled taking another shot of whiskey. 

Brooke wrapped her arms around him, softly kissing his back "you didn't lose everything, you still have me and Ella and we're not going anywhere." 

"You say that now but who's to say that one day you won't come to your senses and realize that I am the fucking loser my father always told me I was and pack your bags and Ella up and leave me in the wind." He sighed.

Brooke turned Brian to face her, cupping his face in her hands "I took a vow to love you through good times and bad. Right now we are going through a little bad. But we have been threw hell and back together and if we could survive everything this fucked up world has thrown at us we can survive anything. We will get threw this but you have to talk to me, Brian. You are the love of my life. I have loved you since we were seventeen and that's not changing anytime soon. I love you and Ella loves you and we are not going anywhere." 

"I love you too, Brooke. You and Ella are my world and I don't know what I would do if I lost you both. But I'm losing it right now. I'm the one that is suppose to provide for my family and I can't even do that right. I'm a fucking hot head who can't fucking control it enough to keep my fucking job." He said pulling Brooke into his arms needing her touch to calm him. 

"You did what you knew was right, you stood up for yourself when no else would. You saved that hostage and she should be grateful to be fucking alive and not six feet under rotting in a pine box. And FUCK Fuller for sticking up for the bottom line and not for his officers and acting like you were the first cop to ever get sued for doing the right thing. Maybe this is just the kick in the ass that you needed to finally start making a business fixing up old bikes and cars" she looked up giving his a reassuring smile. 

"Maybe your right, baby. But I don't know.. I just don't know right now." He held her tight rocking back and forth his tiredness starting to set in. "Can we just go to bed, I just can't think about this anymore tonight." 

"Of course baby" Brooke relented not pushing for more. One thing she learned in all the years she'd known Brian was not to push him when he was in this state. They walked back into their bedroom, climbing into bed wrapping themselves into each other's arms. Brian's mind finally finding peace as he held Brooke, listening to her breathing until drifting off to sleep.


End file.
